Cillian Murphy
Cillian Murphy (1976 - ) Film Deaths *''The Trench'' (1999) [Pte. Rag Rookwood]: Killed in an explosion along with Michael Moreland, Ciarán McMenamin and several other soldiers when part of the trench is bombed. His body parts are later seen scattered all over the trench when Paul Nicholls discovers them after rushing over to their location, having heard the detonation. *''Disco Pigs'' (2001) [Pig/Darren]: Suffocated by Elaine Cassidy. (Thanks to Shollum) *''28 Days Later ''(2002) [Jim]: Goes into cardiac arrest after first being shot in the chest by Christopher Eccleston, then suffering further injuries in a car crash; he is resuscitated in the theatrical release, but dies in the alternate ending included in the US DVD. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Cold Mountain (2003)'' [Bardolph]: Shot in the back by Natalie Portman, after Jude Law tells Cillian to run. *''Red Eye'' (2005) [Jackson Rippner]: Shot in the chest by Brian Cox Cillian is trying to kill his daughter (Rachel McAdams). It's not confirmed whether or not the wound is fatal (a deleted scene shows him being carried out alive on a stretcher), but I'll list it just in case. (Thanks to Robert, PortsGuy, Hunter, Martin, Neil) *''The Wind That Shakes the Barley'' (2006) [Damien O'Donovan]: Executed by a firing squad. (Thanks to Catie) *''Sunshine (2007)'' [Robert Capa]: Incinerated, along with Rose Byrne and Mark Strong, when the ship is engulfed by the sun in the process of re-igniting it. (Thanks to Vanda, Lizzie, Drew, Tommy, Tim, ND, and Joshua) *''Inception'' (2010) [Robert Fischer Jr.]: In one dream world, he is shot to death by Marion Cotillard; in another, he falls to his death after being pushed from a tall building by Ellen Page. (He survives the movie in reality.) (Thanks to Tommy) *''In Time'' (2011) [Timekeeper Raymond Leon]: Dies when his allotted time runs out, after he misses his chance to "recharge" during a confrontation with Amanda Seyfried and Justin Timberlake. (Thanks to Tommy, Tim, Michelle, and Joshua) *''Retreat'' (2011) [Martin]: Shot to death by Thandie Newton, as a mercy killing after he contracts the deadly virus. (Thanks to Tiffany and Tim) *''In the Heart of the Sea'' (2015) [Matthew Joy]: Dies (off-screen) from an infection on a wound on his head. His death is confirmed when Brendan Gleeson tells Ben Whishaw that Cillian died on Henderson Island while Paul Anderson, Luca Tosi, and Nick Tabone (who were left behind with Cillian) were later rescued. (Historically inaccurate, the real Matthew Joy died in the lifeboat of the whale ship Essex after leaving Henderson Island.) TV Deaths None. Gallery Sunshine_950x404-07.jpg|Cillian Murphy in Sunshine Leon's death.png|Cillian Murphy's death in In Time Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Irish actors and actresses Category:1976 Births Category:Atheist Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by life-force draining Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Death scenes by dismemberment Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by combustion Category:Death scenes by incineration Category:Death scenes by mercy killing Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by cardiac arrest Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by infection Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Death scenes by male killer